Natalia's Choice
by AvengersBarnes
Summary: Whilst in the middle of battle Wanda and Natasha get sent back in time. Apparently Nat thinks Wanda is cute even as a young ballerina in Russia. Present time Nat is not too happy about this.


**Based off the prompt: Wanda and Nat get sent back in time, and the only person who can help them is Natasha's past self.**

 **Not a usual ship for me and it's the first time I've written more than a drabble for them. So I hope it's alright**

* * *

Wanda was starting to get tired. Her magic used a lot of energy and the battle had been going on for longer they were anticipating.

We're almost there… You've got this…

Natasha's voice echoed in her head. Wanda smiled as she pulled apart a Doom Bot. She glanced over to where her girlfriend was dancing around three of Doom's guards, dodging their attacks with ease and parrying with her own lethal blasts of electricity. Wanda ducked under her own enemy and tossed it away with a flick of her wrist. Natasha met her gaze for a moment then spun round to kick her opponent.

"Enough!" Doctor Doom's voice echoed from the castle. "I only need the Captain. The rest of you are spare parts. Be gone!"

Wanda saw Doom's plan in his mind too late. She didn't have time to shield the team from his attack. She just had enough time to pull Natasha towards her before they blacked out.

* * *

"Natalia. Explain this." A sharp voice called in Russian. Natasha's head was killing her. She tried to keep her breathing even so they didn't realise she was awake but she couldn't repress the feeling of deja vu. She knew that voice.

"I can't." Natasha heard her own voice respond in perfect Russian but that was impossible. It must be one of Doom's tricks, an illusion, an alternate reality. Nat started to form a plan, they had to get back and save Steve before Doom stole the serum.

"Nat… Is that you?" Wanda asked wearily from her arms. Nat tighten her grip around her girlfriend's waist.

Shhh… Wanda. That's not me. I'm here. She pushed the thought towards Wanda but it was too late. Wanda was pulled from her arms by the older ballerina.

"How do you know the Black Widow?" The older woman hissed in Russian and Natasha translated for Wanda in her head.

Nat… What's going on? This girl is you… but younger? Wanda asked.

I don't know. I'll find out. I'll get us home. Natasha was trying not to panic but even her training did not cover this.

"Up! Both of you!" The woman pulled Natasha to her feet and she finally opened her eyes. Her own face stared back at her, hair pulled back into a tight bun and an emptiness in her eyes. The room was even darker than she remembered it and the smell of blood clung to the walls.

She'll help us. I've explained we're from the future and we're fighting Doom. She said she'll help us get back Wanda called to her. It took everything Natasha had not to react but she just hoped Wanda wasn't wrong.

Her old ballet mistress pushed them back into the cell and stalked away, leaving the younger Natalia behind. Once they were left alone Natasha pulled Wanda into a hug and checked her over expertly for injuries. Once she was satisfied she wasn't hurt she kissed the younger girl quickly on the lips.

"Thank God you're ok…" She whispered against Wanda's lips.

"I'm fine Nat… I love you." Wanda stroked her cheek and pressed her lips to Natasha's cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt… but shouldn't we be focussing on getting you two home." Natalia spoke in heavily accented English. "Not that I don't think this is adorable but now is really not the time." Natasha spun round and glared at her younger self.

"Why are you even helping us?" She asked. Natalia was still loyal to the KGB and Natasha knew this was probably a trick.

"It's what I would want if it were me… and you are me. I don't pretend to understand your reasons but I will one day." Natalia spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "She's cute. I like her." Natasha felt a wave of happiness from Wanda next to her and linked her fingers with her girlfriend's. She wasn't jealous of her younger self. That would be ridiculous.

"I could get out of here without you, you know that right" She glared at the red-head who just laughed.

"Yes. I know but it's easier with me right? And I know how to get you back… Madame has been working on a time-jump device. It's only a prototype, enough energy for one jump. They were going to use it for the Winter Soldier"

"Bucky?" Wanda interrupted and Natalia gave her a confused look as Wanda pushed images of Steve and Bucky together at the Avengers Tower.

"Hmm… interesting. I did not know the Captain was alive but I doubt I will remember once you have gone." Natalia replies nonchalantly as she brushed her fingers across Wanda's cheek. Wanda blushed but held Natasha's hand tighter.

I love you but she's terrifying… Wanda thought and Natasha smirked at her younger self.

Are you saying I'm not? She thought back and Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Stop it!" Natalia hissed. "I know you are communicating Witch."

"Why? You Jealous?" Natasha laughed as Natalia blushed bright red. It was interesting how even her younger self felt an instant attraction to Wanda. "Now let us out and we can get home."

"Fine. The device is in Madame's office. I trust you know where it is." Natalia asked as she picked the lock with ease. Natasha nodded and Natalia faded into the shadows as they left the cell. "Good Luck… Avengers."

* * *

Wanda was really starting to hate today. It was the second time today she'd black out from time travel machines and her head was really starting to hurt. She could feel her eyes burning and scarlet magic danced around her fingers.

"Wanda!" Nat pulled her into a hug which startled her and an explosion of red surrounded them. They were back in Latveria, surrounded by scorch grass and doom bot debris. There was no sign of the other Avengers but Wanda needed to take a moment of quiet before they launched back into the fight.

"Sorry! That was an accident… Are you ok?" She hugged her girlfriend tightly back and searched her mind to see if she had been injured. She was relived when she found no sign go hurt. She held Natasha's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. "You're ok…" She sighed.

"Mhmm… no sign of younger me either so she really didn't have an ulterior motive." Natasha whispered in disbelief

"You didn't trust me?" Wanda pouted. She'd read the younger Widow's mind to make sure there were no ill intentions but Natasha had not been convinced.

"I trusted you. It was me I didn't trust." Natasha's face darken as memories of her past flooded through her thoughts. "There's a lot of red in my ledger." Wanda felt the pain sweep across her girlfriend.

"There was always good in you Nat. I saw it in her. I see it more in you." Wanda stroked Nat's cheek and pressed her lips to her forehead.

I love you Natasha thought back as she hummed happily under her touch.

"I love you too" Wanda answered in Russian. She didn't know a lot of Russian but she had made sure she learnt the most important phrase first. "Now… Let's go save the boys." Natasha grinned and kissed her one last time before they ran towards the castle.

* * *

 **I'm on tumblr (same name) if you want to come say Hi.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
